tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario + Pokémon (TV Series)
Mario + Pokémon is a children's anime series that is a crossover of Mario and Pokémon. The series centers on the many adventures of Mario, his friends and his Pokémon. The series premiered on March 22, 2018 and currently has 2 seasons and 175 episodes. The series is produced by Nintendo of America and The Pokémon Company International. The series is rated TV-Y while some episodes are rated TV-Y7. Characters Protagonists Mario Mario (Voiced by Charles Martinet) Luigi (Voiced by Charles Martinet) Princess Peach (Voiced by Samantha Kelly) Princess Daisy (Voiced by Deanna Mustard) Wario (Voiced by Charles Martinet) Waluigi (Voiced by Charles Martinet) Yoshi (Voiced by Kazumi Tokata) Toad (Voiced by Samantha Kelly) Toadette (Voiced by Samantha Kelly) Birdo (Voiced by Kazumi Tokata) Pokémon Yungoos (Voiced by Mona Marshall) - Goldeen's rival. He is very cool and mellow but can be a bit short-tempered at times. He is also Alolan Rattata's best friend. Goldeen (Voiced by Leslie Swan) - Yungoos' rival. Chatot (Voiced by Maddie Blaustien) Pikipek (Voiced by Michelle Ruff) - One of Yungoos' best friends. Grubbin (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - One of Yungoos' best friends. Jerbolta (Voiced by Katie Bergin) - A rodent Pokémon who says that electricity is really tickly on her since she is an Electric type Pokémon. Her best friend/racing rival is Blitzle. Antagonists Mario Bowser (Voiced by Kenny James) Pokémon Malamar (Voiced by Queen Latifah) Houndoom (Voiced by Brain Drummond) Marshadow (Voiced by Kirk Thornton) Zubat, Golbat and Crobat (Voiced by Andrew Sabiston Zubat, Brian Beacock Golbat and Johnny Yong Bosch Crobat) Nahiligo (Voiced by Karan Strassman) Spirtomb (Voiced by Mike Pollock) Gorgiest (Voiced by Olivia Olson) Allies Pokémon Archen (Voiced by Matt Hill) - He loves collecting treasure and doing extreme stunts. Ledyba (Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A berry-loving ladybug Pokémon. Rhyhorn (Voiced by Dan Green) - Lairon's friendly rival/best friend. He is very friendly and playful but he is easily startled when someone or something lurks behind him. Lairon (Voiced by Lex Lang) - Rhyhorn's friendly rival/best friend. He loves iron ore and enjoys drinking highly nutritious mineral springwater although he gets bloated when he drinks too much. Porygon2 (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A very friendly, playful and childish but very helpful virtual Pokémon. He enjoys being tickled. He wags his tail when he's excited or happy and droops his tail when lonely or sad. Swablu (Voiced by Wendy Lee) - A very childlike and childish but very sweet and kind cotton bird Pokémon. Heliolisk (Voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - A short-tempered and easily angered but very smart and helpful generator Pokémon. She seems to be ticklish when she feels a light touch on her scales. Numel (Voiced by Frank Welker) - A very friendly but dim-witted numb Pokémon. Blitzle (Voiced by Mellisa Hutchison) - A very playful and fun-loving electrified Pokémon. Her best friend/racing rival is Jerbolta. Togedemaru (Voiced by Colleen Villard) - An extremely playful and hyperactive but very helpful roly-poly Pokémon. Swoobat (Voiced by Cindy Robinson) - A very helpful but very childish courting Pokémon. Alolan Sandshrew (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - A timid but fun-loving mouse Pokémon. He is friends with Yungoos, Pikipek and Grubbin. Alolan Rattata (Voiced by Cree Summer) - An energetic but mischievous mouse Pokémon. She is Yungoos' best friend. Despite being female, however, she has a mustache that never comes off. Horsea (Voiced by Dorothy Phan) - A childish but kind dragon Pokémon. She is Seel's best friend. Seel (Voiced by R. Martin Klein) - A playful but surprisingly honorable seal lion Pokémon. He is best friends with Horsea. Seasons 2 Episodes Main Article: List of Mario + Pokemon episodes 175 Genres Animation Family Drama Fantasy Comedy Ratings TV-Y TV-Y7 (some episodes) Bloopers Main Article: Mario + Pokemon/OuttakesCategory:TV Shows Category:2018 Category:TV-Y Category:TV-Y7